memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Credits for Star Trek (film)
A list of the confirmed cast and crew members working on Star Trek (film), followed by any cast and crew members not yet confirmed. Cast *Eric Bana as Nero (the film's villain) *Corey Becker as Starfleet cadet #5 (featured extra) *Jimmy Bennett as young James T. Kirk *James Cawley as Starfleet officer *John Cho as Hikaru Sulu *Clifton Collins, Jr. as Ayel (cohort and general to Nero) *Ben Cross as Sarek *Spencer Daniels as George Samuel Kirk, Jr. *Christopher Doohan as unspecified role *Marlene Forte as a transporter chief *Greg Ellis as Chief Engineer Olsen *Bruce Greenwood as Christopher Pike *Jeffery Hauser as unspecified role (supporting) *Chris Hemsworth as George Samuel Kirk, Sr. *Sonita Henry as unspecified role *Jacob Kogan as child Spock *Pavel Lychnikoff as unspecified role (supporting) *Paul McGillion as unspecified role *Jennifer Morrison as Winona Kirk *Wednesday Mourning as unspecified role (featured extra) *Sabrina Morris as a Starfleet officer :According to IMDb, her character is named "Ensign Slater." *David Narloch as a Starfleet cadet (featured extra) *Rachel Nichols as an Orion *Leonard Nimoy as older Spock *Randy Pausch as unspecified cameo role *Simon Pegg as Montgomery Scott *Tyler Perry as Starfleet Academy superintendent *Chris Pine as James T. Kirk *Jeffery Quinn in unspecified role *Zachary Quinto as younger Spock *Lucia Rijker as Romulan communications officer *Paul D. Rosa as USS ''Enterprise security chief *Winona Ryder as Amanda Grayson *Zoë Saldana as Uhura *Freda Foh Shen as unspecified role *William Morgan Sheppard in unspecified role *Faran Tahir as Captain Robau *Darlena Tejeiro as unspecified role *Paul Townsend as security officer *Karl Urban as Leonard McCoy *Anton Yelchin as Pavel Chekov *Kelvin Yu as Med Tech Stunts *Joey Box - Stunt Coordinator *Robert Alonzo - Assistant Stunt Coordinator *Daniel Arrias - Stunts *Jon Braver - Stunt Double :According to IMDb, Braver is doubling actor Faran Tahir. *Mike Gunther - Stunt Double :According to IMDb, Gunther is doubling actor Chris Pine. *Terry Jackson - Stunt Double *Jace Jeanes - Stunt Double for Clifton Collins, Jr. *Lauren Kim - Utility Stunts *Paul Lacovara - Stunt Double for Eric Bana and Chris Pine *Rob Mars - Stunts *Mike Mukatis - Stunts *Kimberly Shannon Murphy - Utility Stunts *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom - Stunts *Lin Oeding - Stunt Double for John Cho *Victor Paguia - Utility Stunts *Jim Palmer - Utility Stunts *Eddie Perez - Stunts *Jade Quon - Utility Stunts *Dennis Scott - Stunt Rigger *Chris Torres - Stunts *Xuyen Valdivia - Stunts *Chrissy Weathersby - Utility Stunts/Stunts *Webster Whinery, Jr. - Stunt Double *Peipei Yuan - Stunt Double for Freda Foh Shen Crew Directing *J.J. Abrams - Director *Tommy Gormley - First Assistant Director *Heather Grierson - Key Second Assistant Director *Roger Guyett - Second Unit Director :Guyett is also the Visual Effects Supervisor. *David Waters - Co-Key Second Assistant Director Producing *J.J. Abrams - Producer *Bryan Burk - Executive Producer *Jeffrey Chernov - Executive Producer *Alex Kurtzman - Executive Producer *Damon Lindelof - Producer *Edward Milstein - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment *Roberto Orci - Executive Producer *Paul Schwake - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment *Bill Todman, Jr. - Executive Producer: Level 1 Entertainment Writing *Alex Kurtzman - Writer (story and screenplay) *Roberto Orci - Writer (story and screenplay) Art department *Scott Chambliss - Production Designer Art direction *Curt Beech - Art Director *Dennis Bradford - Art Director *Dawn Brown - Set Designer *Ryan Church - Concept Designer *James Clyne - Concept Artist *Keith Cunningham - Supervising Art Director *John Eaves - Conceptual Illustrator *Beat Frutiger - Art Director *Gary Kosko - Art Director *Neville Page - Lead Creature/Character Designer *Peter Sattler - Graphic Designer *Nathan Schroeder - Illustrator Set decoration Camera crew *Bruce McCleery - Second Unit Director of Photography *Dan Mindel - Director of Photography *Andrew Rowlands - Second Unit "A" Camera/Steadicam Operator Electrical and grips *Arlene "PinkGrip" Brown - Grip *John Savedra - Lighting Electrician Casting *Carla Lewis - Extras Casting *April Webster - Casting Director *Alyssa Weisberg - Casting Director Costume department *Phillip Boutte, Jr. - Costume Illustrator *Stacy Caballero - Assistant Costume Designer *Michael Kaplan - Costume Designer Film editing *Maryann Brandon - Film Editor *Mary Jo Markey - Film Editor Make-up and hair *Andy Clement - Makeup Artist *Mindy Hall - Makeup Department Head *Marianna Elias - 2nd Unit Makeup Department Head *Nicole Frank - Hair Stylist *Mark Garbarino - Makeup & Makeup Effects Artist *Jamie Kelman - Makeup Artist *Ken Niederbaumer - Makeup Artist :According to IMDb, Niederbaumer is also a prosthetic technician on the film. *Richard Redlefsen - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Proteus Make-up FX Team - Makeup Effects *Clinton Wayne - Special Makeup Effects Artist Music *Manon Dave - Additional Music *Michael Giacchino - Composer *Emil Richards - Percussionist *Tim Simonec - Orchestrator and Conductor *Dan Wallin - Score Mixer Production management and services *Nick Bergthold - Additional Set Production Assistant *Casey Green - Computer/Video Engineer *Thomy Harper - 2nd Unit Unit Production Manager *Michael Kehoe - Kay Craft Service *Kit - Production Assistant *Paradox Pollack - Alien Choreographer and Movement Coach *Carolyn Porco - Science Consultant *Mario West - Production Assistant *David Witz - Unit Production Manager :*''Stratton Leopold was originally assigned as unit production manager and executive producer on the film and did several months of work before being replaced by Chernov. Location and transportation *Becky Brake - Supervising Location Manager *Jason Bonnell - Location Scout (New Mexico) *Michelle Latham - Teaser Unit Location Manager *Kathy McCurdy - Key Assistant Location Manager *Aaron Millar - Assistant Location Manager Sound *Peter J. Devlin - Sound Mixer *Phillip W. Palmer - Second Unit Production Sound Mixer *Michael Piotrowski - Boom Operator Special effects *Clark James - Special Effects Technician Visual effects *Industrial Light & Magic - Special Visual Effects *Persistence of Vision (POV) - Previsualization Effects *Vital Distraction - Previsualization Effects Unconfirmed cast *'Elizabeth Ingalls' as Nurse *'David Jean Thomas' as Vulcan Elder Unconfirmed stunt performers *'Trace Cheramie' - Stunts *'Zach Duhame' - Stunts *'Jeremy Fitzgerald' - Stunts *'Derek Graf' - Stunts *Henry Kingi, Jr. - Stunts *'Heidi Moneymaker' - Stunts Unconfirmed crew :The following are listed as crew members of the film on IMDb's page for ''Star Trek (and in some cases, other sources) but have not been confirmed.'' *'Nicole Treston Abranian' - DGA Trainee *'William Aldridge' - Special Effects Foreman *'Rebecca Alling' - Makeup Artist *'Richard Alonzo' - Makeup Artist *'Colin Anderson' - "A" Camera Operator *'Carrie Arakaki' - Costumer *'Maryellen Aviano' - Extras Casting Coordinator *'P. Scott Bailey' - Leadman *'C. Scott Baker' - Lead Set Designer *'Kelley Baker' - First Assistant Accountant *'Myron Baker' - Set Costumer *'Craig Bauer' - Camera Loader *Richard Bennett - Storyboard Artist *'David Berke' - Second Unit Second Assistant Director *'Russell Bobbitt' - Property Master *'Tony Bohorquez' - Model Maker *'Debbi Bossi' - Post-Production Supervisor *'Mateo Bourdieu' - First Assistant Camera *'Jeff Brown' - Greens Coordinator *'Dorian Bustamante' - Previsualization Artist *'Carrie Carnevale' - Second Assistant Accountain *'Philippe Carr-Forster' - "B" Camera Operator *'Terry Chapman' - Special Effects Foreman *'Tony Chavez' - Propmaker Gang Boss *'Debra Coleman' - Assistant Makeup Department Head *'Carol Collini' - Makeup Artist *'John T. Connor' - First Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Steve Constancio' - Costumer *'Brandon Cox' - Second Unit Second Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Joan Cunningham' - Second Unit First Assistant Director *'Burt Dalton' - Special Effects Coordinator *'Beth D'Amato' - Digital Paint and Roto Supervisor *'Stephen M. Davis' - Music Editor *'Val I. Deikov' - Sculptor *'Bonita Deneen' - Casting Assistant *'Robert Kato DeStefan' - Specialty Costume Crew *'Sean Devine' - Second Unit Dolly Grip *'Jed Dornoff' - Makeup Artist *'Lindsay Dougherty' - Transportation Office Coordinator *'Lisa A. Doyle' - Set Costumer *'Thomas Elder-Groebe' - Visual Effects Coordinator *'Katherine Farrar' - Visual Effects Coordinator *'Kimberly Felix' - Makeup Artist *'Aaron C. Fitzgerald' - Second Unit Set Production Assistant *'Luke Freeborn' - Art Director *'Jeff Frost' - Senior Model Maker *Anthony Genovese - Studio Set Carpenter *'Dawn Gilliam' - Script Supervisor *'Hector M. Gonzalez' - On-Set Dresser *'David Greene' - Special Effects Foreman *'Jerry Gregoricka' - Second Unit Lighting Technician *'Adrienne Greshock' - Costumer *'Felisha N. Grice' - Set Production Assistant *Joel Harlow - Prosthetic Makeup Supervisor *'Aaron Haye' - Assistant Art Director *Cynthia Hernandez - Makeup Artist *'Billy Hunter' - Set Designer *'Debra James' - Production Manager *'Chris Jones' - Special Effects Technician *'Simeon Jones' - Production Assistant *'Joe Judd' - Special Effects Technician *'Eric Kagan' - Prop Assistant *'Rick Kelly' - Second Unit Second Assistant Director *'Matt Kennedy' - Assistant Camera *'René Dashiell Kerby' - Makeup Artist *'Cosmos Kiindarius' - Second Unit Production Assistant *'Martin Allan Kloner' - Visual Effects Editor *'Damon Liebowitz' - Electrician *'Oleg Livits' - Assistant to Producer *'Eric Lozano' - Set Dresser *James MacKinnon - Additional Makeup Artist *'Brian Magner' - Previsualization Artist *'Karen Manthey' - Set Decorator *'Patrick Martens' - Second Unit Boom Operator *'Linda Matthews' - Costume Supervisor *'Bryan McBrien' - Greens Foreman *'Merdyce McClaran' - Set Dresser *'Cory L. McNeill' - Art Assistant *'David Mesloh' - Special Effects Technician *'Sebastian Milito' - Construction Coordinator *'Mustapha Mimis' - Set Costumer *'Dan Ming' - Second Unit First Assisant Camera: "B" Camera *Bart Mixon - Special Makeup Effects Artist *'Michael Mosher' - Makeup Artist *'Dan Myrand' - Second Unit "B" Camera Operator *'Dillon Neaman' - Production Assistant *'Ben Nelson' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Christopher Allen Nelson' - Special Makeup Effects Artist *'Hilary Niederer' - Key Costumer *'Ned Neidhardt' - Makeup Artist *'Shelli Nishino' - Set Costumer *'Serge Nofield' - Second Unit First Assistant Camera: "A" Camera *'Tony Oberstar' - Production Assistant *'Hal Olofsson' - Second Unit First Assistant Director *'Lauren Pasternack' - DGA Trainee *'Jeff Pepiot' - Special Effects Technician *'Brad Peterman' - First Assistant "B" Camera Operator *'Morten Petersen' - Second Unit Best Boy (Electric) *'Kathy Petty' - Production Accountant *'David Raymond' - Sound Utility *'Graham Robertson' - Set Dresser *'Patrick J. Rodriguez' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Robert Rossoff' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Jesse Roth' - Assistant Camera *'Clint Schultz' - Graphic Designer *'Scott Schutzki' - Set Dresser *'Bruce G. Smith' - Paint Supervisor *Mike Smithson - Makeup Artist *'Dave Snyder' - Makeup Artist *'James Soukup' - On-set Matchmover *'Charles Sowles' - Costume Props *'Justin Stafford' - Special Contact Lens Painter *'Christopher A. Suarez' - Special Effects Technician *'Leslie Sungail' - Key Costumer *'Wally Sweeterman' - First Assistant Camera *'Toby Swinehart' - Paint Gangboss *'Tommy Tancharoen' - Transportation Coordinator *'Amy Vatanakul' - Pre-visualization Artist *'Michael Wahl' - "B" Camera Dolly Grip *'Thomas "Noe" Welch' - Set Dresser *'Richard Blake Wester' - Set Dresser *'Jane Wuu' - Set Designer *'Anders Yarbrough' - Second Unit Film Loader *'Ryan Young' - Production Assistant Category:Star Trek movies